It Finally Happened
by GWA
Summary: Monique and Rufus try to figure out their place as Ron and Kim come together for the first time. Part of the GWA Guess the Author contest.


Welcome to the Guess the Author story contest. The topic this time, chosen by our previous winner Sir Sebastian, was a simple one… RUFUS. Seems SS felt the little guy wasn't getting the recognition he deserves.

The rules are simple. Read through all the stories in the contest and determine who wrote which story. Email or PM them to me, Zaratan, by the 15th of January and the one with the most correct wins. The winner will then get to pick the topic of the next Guess the Author contest. Simple huh? And now, let's meet our entrants;

Fighting Chicken

MaceEcam

NeoSaiyanAngel

Screaming Phoenix

Thomas Linquist

Whitem

Zaratan

So that's the list. Seven stories, one each by the listed authors, and you have to guess who wrote which story. Good luck to you all!

----------

**It Finally Happened**

It finally happened.

He knew it would, it was only a matter of time. His owner and Kim were together now. After knowing each other longer than Rufus knew Ron (which was as long as he could remember), they had finally realized what they meant to each other. And that just left one question.

.

Where did that leave him?

Monique found Rufus over on a table. He was watching his owners dance, a sad but contented smile on his face.

"Hi little guy, what's wrong?" she asked the rodent. He looked up at her, then back at Kim and Ron. She glanced in their direction as they slow danced on the floor.

"They make a cute couple don't they?" she asked him. Rufus nodded. Turning back to the couple the two of them watched as Kim and Ron kissed. "Well little buddy," Monique said, sitting down at the table and folding her arms as she slumped forward, "I guess that makes the two of us third wheels huh?

Rufus looked up at Monique with a bit of surprise. He hadn't thought any human would understand what he was going through, but then again Monique was Kim's best friend just like he was Ron's. And love always came before friendship. Standing up, Rufus hugged Monique's arm and patted it with his paw. This made the girl look down at him. She picked him up and let him climb onto her shoulder, then turned back toward Kim and Ron.

"You know, Kim really is a lucky gal. Ron might not be the brightest kid on the block, but he is hard working where it matters. Most loyal guy I know too."

Rufus nodded. Monique was right, Kim was lucky to have Ron, almost as lucky as she was to have him. They belonged together, and if he got in the way he would just have to accept that and leave.

He was in the middle of these depressing thoughts when Monique's voice shook him out of it, saying something he had not expected to hear from her.

"I wish I had a boy like that"

It was then that he understood fully what Monique's third wheel comment had been about. She had come to the prom alone, without a date. In addition, as far as Rufus was aware Monique hadn't dated anyone since coming to Middleton. She wasn't just sad about losing a friends, she was sad that she didn't have a boyfriend.

Jumping down onto the table in front of them and turned toward Monique. He bowed, and placed his hand on top of hers. Bowing again, he pointed toward the dance floor, which was slowly winding down as people went home.

"You want to dance?" Monique as him surprised. When the little rodent nodded she let loose a short laugh. "Thanks Rufus, but I don't think you're my type. Or species for that matter." She said. Seeing the hurt look on Rufus's face, she quickly apologized. Looking out at the floor, she saw that it was mostly empty save Kim and Ron, plus a few other couples who had decided to dance until closing. She asked herself why not and turned back. Looking back at Rufus, she picked up the rodent and headed onto the dance hall.

"So how do we do this?" she asked, feeling slightly ridiculous. Barkin called for last dance, and few more people entered the gym floor wanting to take place in the final dance.

Rufus had her hold her arms to her chest like she was holding on to someone as hard as she could. Then he stood on top of her arms and pressed himself against her, his cheek laying on hers. He whispered into her ear.

"Close eyes. Pretend."

And so she did. Standing there she began to dance, turning slowly in place. She closed her eyes and let the music wash over her as Rufus caressed her cheek.

"_He's not half bad for a mole rat"_ Monique thought to herself. "_Then again, how many mole rats do you know who can dance?"_

Then the strangest thing happened. One second she was dancing with a diminutive rodent the size of her hand, the next Rufus's eyes glowed blue for a moment and she found herself being swept off her feet by a now human sized mole rat.

She wanted to ask what had happened, but couldn't bring her to look away from those sad, beautiful eyes. As they turned in time, oblivious to the world around them Monique laid her head back against her partner and sighed. Everything was perfect.

All too soon the song was over and they had to break apart. Rufus was back to his normal size, if he ever left it that is; Monique wasn't sure if it what she thought happened had or not. If it did, no one else seemed to have noticed.

"Alright everyone dance over!" Barkin called from his place near the DJ, breaking Monique out of her trance. 'You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here. Actually," he added as an afterthought, "you better all go home or it will be detention for you!"

There were several groins and complaints heard as those left headed out the door. Kim and Ron approached the two of them "Ready to go buddy?" Ron asked Rufus. Rufus was about to answer when Monique interjected.

"Uh, Ron, how about I take Rufus for the weekend. That way you can walk Kim home."

"Hey Mon, thanks! Now you be good little buddy. Don't drive Monique crazy or anything?"

Monique and Rufus shared a glance as his owner and his girlfriend left the building. Then they too began the walk home.

Yes. It had finally happened. His owner and Kim were together now, as it should be. But Rufus no longer wondered where that left him. He knew _exactly_ where he belong


End file.
